In the prior art it is known that the magnetic characteristics of a bubble domain supporting magnetizable layer may be modified to offset the capability of the magnetizable layer to sustain bubble domains therein or to permit the movement of bubble domains therethrough. Such methods include the generation of thickness gradients within the bubble domain magnetizable layer to restrict movement therethrough--see the publication "Effects Of Abrupt Changes In Film Thickness On Magnetic Bubble Forces", T. W. Collins, et al, IBM J. Res. Develop., March 1976, pp. 132-137--and Permalloy overlays and bubble lattice files (BLF)--see the publication "The Frontiers Of Magnetic Bubble Technology", M. S. Cohen, et al, Proceedings of the IEEE, Volume 63, No. 8, August 1975, pp. 1196-1206--and ion-implanted structures--see the publication "Bubble Domain Propagation Mechanisms In Ion-Implanted Structures", G. S. Almasi, et al, AIP Conference Proceedings, No. 24, 3M - 1974, pp. 630-632. In the C. F. O'Donnell, et al, Pat. Nos. 3,715,736 and 3,717,853, there are disclosed bubble domain memory planes in which the bubble domain supporting magnetizable layers have a plurality of isolated thick regions surrounded by relatively thinner regions. The bubble domains preferentially move into and remain in the thicker regions from the thinner regions; however, the bubble domains may be moved between the thick regions through the thin regions. The present invention is directed toward an improved structuring of bubble domains in a bubble domain memory plane.